Nina Patterson
Nina Patterson, otherwise known as Lakewood's “It Girl”, is considered; the cruelest student George Washington High School will ever have. She will be the most infamous bully, ruining the lives of outcasts for many years to come. Nina outright threatens people and puts out embarrassing social media videos whenever she likes just to be terrible. She and Tyler O'Neill had been dating but were broken up. When Tyler starts spending time with Brooke Maddox, Nina suddenly thinks her territory is being poached. The mega-popular and pink lip-glossed Nina prowls the halls of the high school, bringing down every “loser” in her way. Nina is a strikingly attractive, blonde bitch. She is obsessed with perpetuating her status at the apex of the social hierarchy at all costs. Nina is outwardly aggressive, spoiled, rich, and acts in the manner of an archetypal snob. She often uses her family's influence to escape any responsibility for her evil actions, believing herself to be above the law. She appears to lack empathy for others and shows no regard for the suffering of those she deems a threat to her authority. Nina is a self-interested sociopath who is the corrupt ringleader behind a massive and lucrative conspiracy to put the end to Quinn Maddox's hierarchy as Mayor of Lakewood and instigates a nefarious and murderous plot, no matter who gets hurt or killed. During all the years of high school, Nina relentlessly blackmailed her peers, her teachers, her advisors and really anyone who has a lot of money or secrets to hide. For Nina, it’s not about the cash. She prefers loyal followers or those less fortunate to act as her minions. Many recognize Nina as the strawberry-blonde spitfire who won’t hesitate to out people the first chance she gets. Nina’s ability to act as the “Queen Puppet Master” comes from her near to flawless ability to manipulate people. Nina’s parents have capitalized on her beauty for most of her young adult life and as a result, it’s one of the very few things that matter to Nina. Nina and Tyler, along with classmates Will Belmont and Jake Fitzgerald, ran a lucrative blackmailing operation where they sold risque videos of Nina to town officials in Lakewood before blackmailing them to pay them money to keep their secret. Nina was also a frequent bully of Audrey Jensen, even going as far as to record the closeted Audrey as she made out with her girlfriend Rachel and making it go viral, humiliating both of them in the process. As revealed later on in the series, Nina also dared Will to sleep with Emma Duval (the series' main protagonist) out of jealousy of the girl's "goody goody" persona. She also had a previous connection with Emma's soon-to-be boyfriend Kieran Wilcox, having had drinks with him at a bar the night before her murder. Nina is able to cover her sociopathic nature beneath a charming veneer. Once things start going awry, she undergoes into severe murderous insanity. Every second in every one of her scenes, is designed to get you to cheer for her impending demise. Nina has the most influence over the plot, the setting of the story, serving as the posthumous secondary antagonist for the drama half of Season 1, and without her there would be no story to begin with. Personality Being the "Star of the Show", Nina is a completely evil, arrogant, proud, false, spoiled, rude, cruel, shameless and heartless bitch who abuses her lonely classmates mercilessly and tries to make their lives miserable using many humiliating ways. Nina thinks she's the ultimate girl, the best one in her school and that she has the right to judge and punish everyone everytime she wants in everyway she wants. She thinks that they deserve it because they're different and she doesn't want to be punished because she think's that she did the right thing. She deserved to die the worst way. She's a person with no feelings that exists only for make everyone's life miserable and make men her servants. Nina has a crazy reputation in school -- she was a catty and nasty bully. Everybody knew who she was and what she did and that her vibe will travel with everyone as the season goes on. Desperate to always remain as the “It Girl of Lakewood”, Nina was the perfect personification of cruelty in George Washington High School -- a cutthroat and self-proclaimed bully responsible for bringing evil of all kind and chaos to Lakewood. She was highly intelligent, cold-hearted, and calculating -- a tactical genius and capable of manipulating any situation to her advantage. Nina was also dangerously manipulative, and could control, corrupt, and twist anyone's minds into obeying and trusting her to do her evil bidding with just her words and feigned kindness, as she does towards Emma Duval and Brooke Maddox, who only think of Nina as their loyal friend, respectively -- though they didn't realize Nina's true nature. Nina even brainwashed Will Belmont for life by thinking he was the one responsible for his affair with her. Nina possesses all of the classical traits of a sociopath: an outrageous temper, is delusional, and quick to torment and harm anyone who displeases her. Her psychopathic features became obvious by many traits such as a lack of remorse or empathy, egomania, and capacity for violent tendencies. Nina hugely enjoyed the agony of others, and playing sadistic manipulation tales with everyone. She is a deceptive and cunningly diabolical mastermind. Scream: Season 1 * Pilot TBA Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Lakewood Residents Category:The Heavy Category:Humiliators Category:Sociopaths Category:Master Manipulators Category:Blackmailers